New Big Time Mermens of California
by H2o25
Summary: What happends to the B.T.R. finds this mysteries Island, And they find this SeaCave that something magical happends when the full moon is on the seapool. Then when there in the pool they all becamed Mermans. Now they have lives like stars and mermans.
1. Sea Change

Big Time Rush is now a Popular singing group worldwide and now they went back home after their tour. Kendal and the guys went to Gustavo machin. "Kendal this wont work", Logan said, " Come on Logan We have to try", Carlos said. As they knock on the door a fat bond man came through. He yelled "What do you want?", Gustavo yelled angrliy. "Aaaaaahhh", James yelled and ran behind Kendall. "Gustavo can we use your Yachet so we can have alittle party just us guys ?", "Well I'm having a hot date with a blonde soooo... yeah sure". The Guys were excited, They got the keys for Gustavo's yachet and they went to their new home the Palmwoods. They went to their apartment 2J. "So we got sodi's, chips, music, movies, and swimming suits right ?", Logan asked the guys, "Yeah!", they all replied.

Later they boys was on Gustavo"s yachet called "Monti". "You guys cant believe this!", James asked the guys, "Yeah!", Carlos said. The guys was gone for three hours and it was getting dark. 'We ran out of gas", Kendall said with anger, "We forgot to get gas", Logan said while looking at the ocean. "I'm to handsome to die!'', James yelled, "Or get eated by sharks!",Carlos said. "that not funny we are not going to die", Kendal said to James and Carlos."Guys look I see a island!" Logan said, "We have to swim there ?", James asked. "Come on Guys" Kendall said. The group jump off the yachet and swam a mile to the shore of the island. the guys got out the water, "I'm tried", Carlos said to Logan, "Me too", Logan replied. "Let's go up the island see if we find people there", Kendal said to the guys, "alright", the others replied. They was walking through the jungle tree's. "Where are we going?'', James asked Kendall, "Up the hill", Kendall replied annoyed. As they went up the hill there was alittle water fall. "What we do now?", Logan said to Kendall, "we just need to pass this little waterfall". "It's to dark Kendall", Carlos said, "Just comeon Carlos". The guys jump though, Until a giant bee was chasing them. "Aaaaaaaaahhh", the guys scream. then they all felled into a giant cave hole. They got up, "Where are we?", James asked while looking at Logan. "I think this is a cave", Logan answered, "How do we get back up?", Carlos said angry."Let's try there", Kendal said, The guys walk up they cave's tunnel with rocky steps until they saw a seapool. Around the water was eight giant rocks surrounding the pool, They look up they was a giant hole on the top of the cave. "We must be in the volcano of this island", said Logan, "How this is possible?", James asked Logan while he was touching the water in the pool. "This cave have must form thousand of years ago after this volcano island erupt", Loganter replied. Kendal and Carlos was looking around the sea cave, Kendall saw a little triples of waterfalls in the other side of the sea cave walls. "Cccccooooooollllll... So Logan how do we get out?", "Well... We have to go through the water entres to get out", Logan replied. "Okay it the only way out I do it so we can get back home", James said tried voice. Then Logan look at the guys, Then he jump inside the seapool, "Come on in guys the water is fine!", Logan said with excitment. "Alright im coming in", Kendal said then he went on one of the giant rocks then he slide in the pool, "Wow I though this seapool would be deeper?". Then, James look at carlos then he said "Comin Home to the Palmwoods", Then he ran a jump in the seapool splashing Kendal and Logan in the face. James surfaced the pool "Wow that felt good It's warm!", He said to Carlos. "Well... Cannonball!", Carlos yelled and jump in the pool. After that even thou the guys was stuck in the island they was having fun in the seapool, Until the full- moon coming over the pool, Logan Look up through the volcano cavern and said to the other "Look up", they all look up. Then the Full Moon came over the pool as the guys was in it the seapool started to bubble, Then the Moon was in the middle of the cavern millions of little bubbles of light started to go up to the moon like butterflies. What is going on?", Kendal said in confusion, James look at the Moon and said ''I dont know", "Cool!", Carlos said. Then the pool lighted up like lighting. Then the full moon left a few minutes later and the water stop bubbling. "That was unnormal", Logan said with confusion while looking at the guys, "Come on we need to leave my mom is proably worried", Kendal said. Then they all went under water through the caves water entres, Then they surface to ocean water gasping for air. A boat came infront of them and said,"This is the water police come to the boat ", Come on", said Carlos and the all swam to the boat.

Then next day, Carlos got his swimming suit then he went to the Palmwoods pool early in the morning on Sunday, Then when he went inside the pool, After that the pool started to bubble around him, Then after the pool stop bubbling he tried to do a freestyle swim. He was finding hard to swim " Why my legs not moving?' he said , Then he look behind him he did'nt have legs but a a orange fish was shock he look around to see if no one was coming, "This is so cool now I'm aquaman", He said with a superman voice. Then after that Logan woke up to go study math, as his Sunday ruteen, As he got up from his bed he bumped into bottle of water which it landed on his math book. "Crap!", He said angry and scared. So he tried to dry out his book with his seconds later he heard a magical sound flow through him then Logan felled on his room floor. He got his face off the floor and said "What the..", but he look back to his feet, but his feet was'nt but there was a orange fish tail. He fanited ,Then later after James woke up for his beauty sleep he got up and went to his room bathroom. He put lots of Cuda spray, Then after ten seconds his boby was water. His face was confused why did he fell, Then he look back and saw the orange fish tail,Then he scream. Kendal heard James scream, He woke him up. He ran into the bathroom ."James are you okay?''. He kick the door open, But the funny thing is James had his feet back and once he sawed Kendal which scared him with spray Cuda on him. "AAAAAAHHHH...What are you!", then he felled to the ground. James face was shock "Man you are a Merman too?", "What are you talkin about?", Kendal looked back and he had a fish tail that was orange. Then Carlos and Logan ran into the bathroom and sawed Kendal "You too" Logan and Carlos said.

"It was orange and covered with scales", Kendal said,"The minute I touch water I was water for a second", James said shocking,"What is going on I'm a fish boy", Carlos answer last. "Okay what happend", Kendal looked at Logan, "Well we were not Mermans before so it must be something else". James was thinking and then he said "That Seapool turn us to Mermans!", "Come on you serious?", Kendall looked at James. Then for a second they thought about what happend yesterday night. "James is right, The Full-moon and Seapool must turn us to Mermans,'' Logan said confused, "It's like a MoonPool", Carlos said. "Exactly Maybe the Cave is made of a rock from the moon that landed on Earth and the Pool follows the cycle of the moon", Logan replied. "So you think at a cave made of moon rock and the Seapool follows the moon cycle and turns people into Mermaids or Mermans if there in the Pool", Kendal said, "It's sound confusing but it kind of make sense but not how People become Mermaids or something," Carlos said while looking at Logan. "Well it does'nt matter because We all have to deal with this now," Kendal said to everyone. For once James was'nt thinking about how handsome he is, then he said "We need to keep this a secret between us", "Yeah James is right We could be in a Lab! or in the Circus!," Logan said. "So I can't tell Katy or my Mom," Kendal asked, "No!", The others yelled, "Alright". 

Then five minutes later, The boy was walking down the Palmwoods pool. "We cant go near water," Logan said, "Right," The other agreed. Then Camille, Joe, and a new girl walk to the guys. "Hi guys," Camille and Joe said, "Hey Camille and Joe," the guys answer. "You guys their is someone you should meet," Joe said, Then she push the brunnette, tan , Latina girl with hazel eyes." This is Serena," Camille while looking at the guys, She answered "Hi", While she was looking at James, "Hey," The guys said. "Where did you come from Serena," James asked, "Well I lived in New York city when I was 9 years old then I moved to Puerto Rico, And now move here to Make my dream come true to be a famous singer," Serena answered. Before James can answered back, Camille "Come on let's so you to you room, " Walked away to the elevators.  
"She is sexy," James said with passion. "Well come we have to practice," Kendal said and then pat James on the showders. As they turn around they saw Gustavo and Kelly with angry faces. " You guys are in so much trouble!,'' Kelly said angry voice. "1,000 dollar I had to pay the Waterpolices!," Gustavo said. "Well We're very sorry," Carlos said in a scared voice, "well sorry is not going to help, You Guys are not going to the PalmwoodsPool for the whole week until you guys learn you lesson!," Then Gustavo and Kelly left. "Well this is get where are We going to practice our swimming?," James said, "Well i know oone place," Kendal said sneaky,''Where?," Carlos asked. 

They Guys was at Huntington Beach, "Why We're at the beach?," James asked, ''Cause We need to practice our swimming as Mermans", Kendal replied. Five minutes, They walked near the wet sand, They all looked at each other. "Okay We can do this," Kendal said, "Yeah," Carlos replied. "Ten seconds right?," James asked Logan, "Yeah but We need to run and dive," Logan replied. Then the Guys started to run past the wet sand to the waves of the ocean and then they dived. As they dived bubbles surround them then they growed their tails. Then they was swimming side by each other swimming slowly through the ocean. A few minutes later Kendal was looking at the coral he looked on his right he saw James and Carlos swimming with the dolphins, Then Kendal smiled. Then a minute later they all was back together then while they was swimming they all did at the same time a powerful kick with their orange tails. Then they was swimming like four torpedo swimming fast. They was all was smile while the bubbles was hitting their faces because they was swimming to fast. Like in three minutes they saw underwater they was going to a land, So they stop swimming to fast and they look at each other confused. They all surface the ocean. "Where are we?,'' Kendal thought in his head as he was looking at the middle of the ocean . Then they all turn around to see they were near a volcanic isalnd. "This was the island that turn us into mermans!," Carlos said with excitement, "Yeah do you guys want to chill in the Seapool?," James asked the others, "Yeah!" they all answered. So they went underwater, And the swam near the under water land of the volcanic island. Until they found giant hole, Then they all swam inside it. They surface the water and they found the Seapool. "Well We're here," Logan said. They pull them selfs to the rock laying side by side of each other. "That was amazing you guys!," Carlos said, "yeah the ocean is more beautiful then me," James said. Everyone was laughing, "So... This is going to be our secret place to get way?," Kendal asked the other while looking around the cave. "Well... Yeah!, "Logan replied, "Sure," James said, "Yep!," Carlos replied. "Do you guys think everything happends for a reason?," Kendal asked , "What do you mean?," James asked. "Well why did we became Mermans there are lots of people in this world why us?", Kendal explain. James looked at Logan and Carlos, "Well maybe this was our denstiny and maybe this will keep our friendship even stronger," James said to Kendal. ''Well I dont know about you Guys but I'm glad I become a Merman in this pool with you guys,' Carlos said, "Yeah I'm glad too," Logan said. The guys went back to the Palmwoods after an 7 hour swim, So they went back to sleep. 


	2. Party Boys

James ran as quitley to Kendall room. James slammed the door open to see Carlos, Logan, and Kendall talking. James interupted the

conversation and said, "Guys you wont believe this!", "Believe what?," Logan ask

as he was fixing his butt on Kendall's bed. James ran out of Kendall's bedroom,

then he'd came back with a glass of water. He set it on Kendall's wooden desk.

Kendall them asked, "So what are you going to show us?", James turn around to

see the guys and then he said,"Well today when I was jogging, Then I saw a

man huselling Serena.. You know the new girl", "Yeah", Carlos answered. Then

James look at Carlos and he continue with his story, "Then i told the guy to back

off, Then he did'nt listen so I looked at a firehighgerent next to us on are right,

Then I felt drawen to it. Then I spread my hands out, Then I was moving my hand to the right side and the left side, Then the firehighgerent just blow out

water. It hit the guys and he flew, Then he landed inside a pond. Before Serena

could say something I left." "So what this mean?", Logan asked while looking at

everyone with a confused face. "Look", James said. Then James pulled out his right hand looking towards the glass of water, Next he spread his fingers apart as if he was going to grab something, Then he twisted his hand right to left. After he did at a second later the water in the glass started a rise up like a snake, "And it grow's even more", James stated as the water was three feet above then. "Where the extra water coming from", Carlos asked as he looking at the water going above him. James stop consintrading on the water and he looked at Carlos and said " I dont know", Then the snake water stopped rousing up, But it was falling towards Logan. As the water was falling, Logan closed his eyes, Then leaned back and Put his right hand infront of him with his fingers straight out as if he is telling someone to stop in front of him. Logan only heard they guy's saying

"Wow!", But he did'nt felt water land on him. He open His eye's to see that the water snake that James made with his power was frozen. Logan leand forward and murmured, "Did I do that", James heard his question and he answered, "It was'nt me", while looking at the frozen water he was moving his head slowly side to side. Logan then look at his hand and said, " All I did was this", He'd put his right hand forward towards a cup of roses filled with water, Then in a second the cup filled with water and roses was frozen. Then when Kendall saw what Logan did he face went from exicidment into anger. "Looooogggaaan! that was foe Jo for the Palmwoods Pool Party". Kendall got up from his bed then he grab the cup of frozen roses and threw it into his superman trashcan, ''Sorry", Logan said with a guilty voice. Kendall was to much of a nice person to hate his best friend because he had ice power, so he forgaved him. " So... We need to find out both of your power's", James said while looking at Carlos and Kendall.. "Okay", Kendall and Carlos said unison. Then Kendall and Carlos did so many hand signs, But nothing happend. "That unfair why don't we have a power", Carlos said while powting, "Yeah", Kendal agreed. Logan answered, "I'm know you guys will find your power's just give it time". ''Well sense we have time before the Party, Everyone want's to go To the MoonPool?'', James asked."Yeah!", the other agreed with James in unison.

At 2:10 at Luna Beach at the back of the Palmwoods hotel

"This was not the same beach we have swam last time", James said while looking at hot girls, But the girl's was Jo, Camille, and Serena. "Hey guy's !", Camille yelled waving hello. So Carlos, James, Kendall, and Logan walk towards them. "Hey guy's I have'nt seen you here before", Camille said while putting on sun-screen. "Well we never now this this beach before", Logan said with a smile. ''Well you guy's are not going to give your girl friends a kiss?", Camille and Jo asked Logan and Kendall. The two couples then kiss making Serena, James, and Carlos feel like their the third wheel. After they stop kissing, Serena asked "Do you guy's want to try a pasteles" as she took out a the dish that was brown and juicy and shape like a chocolate bar out of a picnic box. Carlos did'nt hesitated to say no,"Yeah I love pasteles I did'nt have those sense I live in Puerto Rico when I was 7''. Serena gave Carlos one pastele on a plate. "do you guy's want one... It's really good, I made it you know", She said with joy. The other's did want to try it because of Carlos reaction. So everyone grabbed one, And each took a bit. 'This is good Serena", Jo said, "Very delicious", Kendall replied, "Yeah", Camille and Logan said, and the James said "Your a good cook Serena!". "Thanks you guys", Serena thinking learning cooking from her mom paid off. After they was done with their "Pasteles", Logan look at the ocean to see the Island that turn them into Mermen but he still did'nt know the name. "Hey Camille do you know the name of that Island?", Logan asked while pointing to the volcanic island, "Oohh... That is Mako Island", "Mako Island", Kendall replied. ''Yeah legend says that four teen boy's got lucky to name that Island in the late 1950's.", Jo replied. "How do you guy's know this?'', Carlos asked, "Remember we had a project on this island". Then the guy's being rude they just dived in the ocean

2:45 at the reef's of Mako Island

They Pacific ocean was more serin and sparkling as they ocean was in peace then all the change when all the Mermans were swimming fast, They look like four torpendo's . Then they stopped, They was swimming side by side of each other slow as the dozen of bubbles disapear after the stopped swimming fast. Each of them went their seperate way's, Logan was touching and playing with a dolphin, James was touching the coral's and the little fishes, Kendall and Carlos was having a race swimming as fast as torpendo's making loop's and they past James and Logan. Carlos and Kendall stopped then the turn around for James and Logan to come with then into the MoonPool. Then all of them entered the MoonPool though the water entres. 

3:10 at the MoonPool on Mako Island Volcano

Before they surfaced the MoonPool, They saw something sparkling. Then look at each other to check it out. as they swam down at the bottom of the MoonPool they saw four blue crystal necklace's, But on top of each crystal has brown string wrap around it to hold the crystal to the necklace string. Carlos, Kendall, James, and Logan pick one of each necklace up. Then they surface the MoonPool, then the pull then self up on top of the step that you can enter the pool. "Hey guy's where do you think these necklace came from", Kendall asked while looking and touch the necklace he has. "I dont know but the shape of the crystal look different", Logan replied. "We should keep this", Carlos said while touching the blue crystal necklace he has in his hands. "I don't know... what if belong to one", Kendall said unsure. "Well this necklace is handsome..Like me", James said. The others look at him and they started to laught."Guy's I knowtice something crazy", James said, "What", the other's asked. "Well this necklace looks like the necklace Serena has", James said while looking at the blue crystal necklace in his hands. "This necklace looks like no one has wear them for centuries, I say we should all wear them", Carlos said while looking at Kendall. "Okay", the other's agreed with Carlos. They all put on the necklace while smiling. "What if there was other's like us before", Kendall said. Logan was quit for a minute. "Logie are you okay?", Carlos, "Yeah i was just thinking... what if the four boys in the 1950's who named Mako Island were.. You know like us'', Logan said while looking at the cave wall infront of them. "Why do you think that Logan", Kendall asked. "Well think about it... Four boys + Mako Island + MoonPool+ Four blue crystal necklaces." "Does'nt mean they became Mermans here on a full moon", Kendall replied. Logan look at the other's and said, "Now i need to do research". "Guy's I think we should go back to the Palmwoods and get ready for the Palmwoods Pool Party, anyway we are going to perform some song's", James while looking at his orange fish tail. James pull away from the other's, and went though the water entres with his orange tail flopping under the water. 

3:45 Swimming Back to Palmwoods

James was swimming as fast as lighting threw the ocean floor, Passing all sea creatures. Then he felt he had to stop, so he instead swam slow over the reef's. Then as he stop to look at the coral's. Then He saw in a distance something swimming fast. James hide behind the giant coral. As James got out of hiding behind the coral he look behind to see a mermaid with a orange tail and brown, But he did'nt got a glaze of her face she swam away into a dark trench. James face was so in shock he could'nt even think.

8:36 at the Palmwoods Pool Party

James was wearing a white long caller shirt with light blue jeans with his blue crystal necklace from the MoonPool, Kendall was wearing a black shirt with chinese designs on it with black pant's and black jordan's shoes with his blue crystal necklace, Logan was wearing a Hollister t=shirt with blue jeans with his crystal necklace. And Carlos was wearing a red v- line shirt with blue jeans and his blue crystal necklaces. As they all got out of the elevator James still had a shock face, Logan looked at James and he asked, "Are you okay James?'', "Yeah why would'nt I be hahaha". "Okkkkaayyy", Logan look at him like he was crazy.

9:40 at the Palmwoods Pool Party

Camille, Jo, Kendall, Carlos, James, and Logan was dancing to BTR ''The City is Ours"for a few minutes. Then James saw Serena in a beautiful bruenette hair with sexy make up and red dress sitting alone reading the last Twilight book called,"Breaking Dawn". Then James walked up towards Serena. Serena looked up to see James walking towards her, so she put her book mark inside the book and she closed it. "Hey Serena", James said, "Hi James, So how is the party great song's right,"as she got up from her chair fixing her dress. "Yeah sense it's me, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan singing the song at the party,''James stated. "Well you have a beautiful voice'', Serena compliment him. "I heard your a great singer too", James said, "Yeah,'' then Serena glazed at James crystal necklace, and she asked "Where did you get the necklace?", James thought in his head a lie. "Ooohh... I got this at a fee market", he replied nervously. "I asked that question cause it look similar to my crystal necklace but mine is a little chip on the left side'', she said while looking at her blue crystal necklace around her neck.

11:20 at the Palmwoods Pool Party

James and Serena was having a dozen conversation about each other's birthday, zodiac sign, old friends, and family memories and laughing like they had know each other their whole life. The other's was watching them, then Camille said, "aahh.. at they cute", "Yeah they look like they can be the perfect couple.'' Kendall felt insalted and he said, "Hey what about us!," "Hey,hey,hey... we are the perfect couple, let's just say this was a chick flick.. every girl does this," Jo replied. "We should do something," Camille stated. "Like what," Logan asked, When he looked Camille was'nt there but she was murmuring to Guitar Dude who was DJ for the party. 

11:24 at the Pool Party

Guitar Dude grab the Microphone and asked, "How will be the next people to do so karoke!," The crowd of teen started to clap and yell. Then giant light was going around the crowd, until it shine on James and Serena. James and Serena was shock, they both look at each. "Do you want to sing," James asked Serena with a confused face, "Sure," Serena replied with a smile. The crowd made a path way to the stage. James and Serena ran on the stage holding hands. James felt like the luckiest guy in the world to hold her hands. They both went behind the two microphone stand with the microphone on each one. Then when James and Serena was ready, the Guitar Dude said, "The song they will sing iiiiisssss... Start of Something New from High School Musical !". The crowd started to roar with excitment. The song beat started, James and Serena was nervous singing infront of each.

James started the song (song started) "Living in my own world, did'nt understand. That anything can happend when you take a chance.''

Serena sang, "I never believe in.. what i could'nt see. I never open my heart to all the possibilities... ohhh.''

Both of them sang, "I know that something has change, never felt this way. I know it for real this could be the start of something new. It feel so right, to be hear with you ooohh! And now looking in your eye's I feel in my heeeaaaarrrttt, the start of something.''

Then James sang like an angel, "I never knew that this could happend, til it happend to me!..ooohh yeahh."

Then Serena sang with a voice beautiful then a mermaid, "I never knew it before, By now it's easy to..."

Then both James and Serena was looking in each other in the eye's and holding one hand like the world did'nt matter. Then Both of them sang, " Ssseeeee ahhhh! This is the start of something new, It feel so right to be hear with you ooh!,'' the crowd, Logan, Camille, Kendall, Carlos, and Jo was clapping along with the song."And now looking in your eye's I feel in my hhhheeeeaaarrrttt!"

Then the song got slowly and they sang, "The start of something...nnnneeeewww.''

11:28 at the Pool Party

As the crowd was clapping, James and Serena got closer to each other face and they kiss with passion. While that was happen James was getting excited, then his power got out of control. ''Boom!"The Palmwoods Pool explored gallons of water in the air. The loud sound stop Serena and James from kissing, They both look to see that the water is going to fall on the crowd. Everyone went down, But before the water landed on everyone, Kendall put his right hand infront of him, and he spread out his hand and he crumble it into a fist. Then all of a sudden all the water evaporated, Then the stream faded away above the crowd.

Everyone help one another to get up from the ground confused on what happend but happy because they did'nt get their clothing wet. "What just happend," Jo asked. No one answered, But Kendall had this smile on his face that he'd found his power.

11:30 end of Pool Party

"It's was nice talking and singing with you Serena," James while handing her Twilight book. "Yeah you too," Serena replied. She looked at her "Twilight" book and she looked at James and said, "You look like a younger version of Edward cullen dad you know that?," Serena said, "Yeah I do look like a sexy vampire don't I,'' James said while putting his hands on his side and making a sexy face with his lip's out. Serena laugh and she looked at her IPhone to see that she is going to be five late for curfew. "I have to go," Serena said while running toward the lobby door, "Does this mean where boyfriend and girlfriend!," James yelled. Serena stop then turn around and said," Where not boyfriend and girlfriend yet, but we're dating!," then she wave a silent goodbye and then she walk away. James turn around putting both of his hand up and he yelled, "Yes!". 

11:45 at apartment 2J at the living room

Katie and was asleep in their room's quite. The boy's was still awake on the big wide orange couch. Kendall said in a whisper, 'You guy I found my power it is that I evaporate water," "I hope my power be cool," Carlos said still upset he did'nt find his power. "So what happend with you and that Puerto Rican girl?," Logan, "Logie her name is Serena and We're now dating" James replied. "You know Camille set you and Serena to sing together right?,'' Logan replied while looking at James reaction, "She did... Oh well I need to thank her''. "now this is unfair I don't have a power and a girlfriend,'' Carlos said in jealousy. "Come down... Serena is having her cousin Eva coming because she got a recording contract and she had red hair and she is part Irish," James said, "Sssoo it's not like she will like me," Carlos replied. "Yes she will because she likes corndog's, skating, likes funny guys, and she has a crush on you," James said, "What she does," "Yeah Serena said Eva had went to see our concert in New York and when she saw you she could'nt keep her eye's off of you," James said. "When is Eva coming," Carlos asked, "I don't know maybe this week ...maybe", James answered. Carlos could'nt answered he was exicited that he could meet the girl of his dream this week. Then ten minutes later all the guy's were asleep on the couch.


	3. Secrets that lied

At the Palmwoods Computer Room at 7:30

Kendall and was going to the Computer at the bottom of the Palmwwods. The only reason Kendall is in the room early is because banded Kids from going to use the free internet. As they went a left on a nasty, dirty, rat infested hall way, they went on their right to see a Green door with a lock. Then Kendall took out of his pocket a golded key. He put the key in the lock, then he turned it to the right 2 times and then on time on the right. Kendall open the door to see a room filled with Mac laptop's. As He went further in the room, He saw Logan on one of the Mac Laptop with dozen of paper's of note around him. "Logan what are you doing here," Kendall asked as he walk toward him. Logan look up startilled,then he saw Kendall, "ooh, Hey Kenny", Kendall then said, "Don't call me that, you knew my brother Khris.. you know," "I'm sorry Kendall.. I forgot I miss my bro Lewis too.. after that accident.", "Yeah," Kendall replied, "So what are you doing,'' while Logan was typing he said, "I'm reasearching about Mermaids." Kendall faces was curious what had Logan found.

At the Palmwoods Lobby 10:40 am

At the lobby there was many people checking in, reading line's for part's, and chilling. was get flooded with people coming in. Logan and Kendall got off the elevator's. Logan said,"Mermaid myth had bin around over 3 thousand of year's," "And people believe in that stuff," Kendall asked. Then an old man with blonde and gray in maybe in his 70's went up to Kendall and old man said, "You found it," Kendall and Logan look at each other confused. "Sir.. found what?,'' Logan asked the old man. The man touch Logan's and Kendall's crystal necklace's, "You found this at the ..bottom of the Moonpool at Mako Island," the old man said. "What is your name?," Kendall asked unpolite. ''Kendall!,' Logan said, "Sorry for my friend being rude."

"It's okay.. I was like that when I was young, and my name is Klark," the old man said after letting go Kendall's necklace but not Logan's. He look at Logan and whisper, " Larry," Logan heared what the old man said, "No My name is Logan and this is Kendall, " Logan said politely. Klark put Logan's necklace down and said, '' You both and your other two friend's share advanture and the gift as long as you can... and stick together no matter what." Logan and Kendall look at each other worried that Klark know's their secret. "Dont worry... You young men's will get through this with the help of your friends.'' "Helpppp... Logan and Kendall!," yelled. Then Logan and Kendall turn around to see get attacked by people. Then the turn back to see the old man named Klark was not there but Kelly.

At Rocks Record's 1:30pm

"How did'nt you see that old man," Kendall started to panick, "Guy's when I got there, there was no old man okay," Kelly said. "But he was there, He knew our secret," Logan blurted, ''What secret... that your famous, come on it's not like you guy's are Hannah Montana," Kelly said while they was walking towards the recording studio.

At Rocks Record's 2:14pm

" I hope Big Time Rush is a snotty, mean, asshole's who think their better then other's," Serena said while walking down many hall way's of Rock record's. "Calm down Serena, Trust me Big time Rush are nice fun loving guy's," a red hair half Irish and Puerto rican girl named Eva said. "I never heard their music Eva," Serena said while looking at direction to Gustavo's recording studio." Serena look!," Eva said, then Serena look at the wall with a Big Time rush poster. Her face was shocked, Eva went up near the picture of Carlos then she kissed his Picture. "I know these guy's," Serena said in shock. Serena went towards Eva near the poster, Then she pointed her finger on James picture. ''This was the James who I talk to, sang, and kissed at the Pool Party!," Serena said, then she look at Eva. "You kiss someone that is famous !," Eva yelled making Serena laught. Then a fat man, with shade glasses walk towards the girl's and said, "Are you girl's Serena and Eva?,'' ''Yeah,'' the girl said unison.

The Studio at 2:19pm

As we walk into the studio the first thing I saw was James with a shock face. We look around to it was a red studio. Then a women with a clip board greeted herself to us, "Hello I'm Kelly,'' I said,"Hello I'm Serena and this is Eva," as I pointed to Eva. "Your Eva!," Carlos said while looking at the sexy red head. "Carlos," as Eva knowtice he was sitting at a black table with the other boy's of Big time Rush.

Eva walked towards Carlos with her hand's out to shake Carlos's hand's. But instead of Carlos shaking her hand he got nervous a he spilled the bottle of water next to him and it land on his jean's. Eva said, "Are you okay?," but before Eva got an answer Carlos ran out the room. Then James and Kendall blocked the door while Logan was stolling. Carlos landed on the red rug, Then he looked back to see his orange Merman tail. "Great," Carlos grouded.

Eva asked, "Is Carlos okay?," then Logan replied, "Yeah he fine, he just dring off. "Well he need's to come now," Gustavo said. Logan look at Kendall silently to do something. Then Kendall slide the door open and ran to find Carlos. "Carlos, Carlos!," Kendall yelled while searching the hall's. Then he heard, "I'm right here!," Carlos yelled. Then Kendall look on his right to see his Merman friend struggling to get up, "Let me help Carlos," Kendall said while walking bending down next to him. "Thank's Ken," Carlos stated while Kendall was using his power to enerate enough heat to evaporate all the water on Carlos tail just by crumbling his right hand.

As Carlos and Kendall got back in the Studio, Eva was singing fast beautiful as a beautiful swan.

**Pretty Baby by Indiana Evans**

Eva was singing,** "Don't go lookin for some extra kind of honey, Don't go lookin cuz your here with me. Everytime look you know I feel so special.. Everytime you look, Everytime you look. Everytime time you look you know I feel so free now.. Everytime you look for!.. Pretty baby don't you feel so special, Pretty baby don't you feel so free, Now we're livin cuz it school out baby, Come on baby cuz your here with me!... Pretty Baby!,"**

then the music stopped. Everyone was amazed even Gustavo that he found two girl's that can sing with BTR and sing their own song's. As Eva walked out of the recording, then Gustavo yelled, "That was amazing!" Eva fix her red haired then said, "Thank you," Then Gustavo yelled, "You and Serena got an recording contract!," Then Eva and Serena yelled and jump with excitement.

At the Palmwood's at 4:10pm

James and Logan was sitting faraway from the pool. "Dude, when I was swimming I saw a Mermaid," James whispered, "How, it was maybe Carlos or Kendall," Logan replied. James then shoked his head side ways and said, "Nooo... Carlos and Kendall don't have long brown hair.'' Logan looked at James confused, then Camille popped out off know where behind Logan. James and Logan screamed in freighted, Camille then said after the boy's scream, "Guy's Wayne Wayne is not letting people in the pool can you guy's do somthing?"

**Headstrong by Trapt**

Logan and James looked at each other with a tuff man face. "Sure," they said unison, as the got up fro their chair's and headed toward's Wayne Wayne. while that was happending, Camille heard part of their conversation about a Mermaids. She thought in her head, "What Mermaid they saw?" Logan and James stop infront of Wayne Wayne and said, "Let's the other's go in the pool," James said with anger, "Well I own this pool Jamie," Wayne wayne replied.

"Oh! no you don't," Logan replied. "Guard since they want the pool so much through them in," then two huge Guard's came and picked up Logan and James and threw them into the pool. The slash was huge as the water spladder every where. Everyone at the pool lefted after what Wayne Wayne did. Everyone went back to their room's, but not Camille. Camille ran near the pool where Logan and James surfaced. "Guy's are you okay?," Camille asked, then Logan looked at his watch to see it 5 more second til he and James transform. Logan then look at Camille and said,

"You know i bin acting strange this 2 week's," Then Logan and James turn around to see the pool started to bubble. Logan then turn and look at Camille brown eye's and said, "Don't freak out.. But," Then a magic sound whist throw James and Logan. Then their leg covered in bubbles, then two orange tail appear. After the pool stopped bubbling, Camille had a clear image what Logan was talking... He and James are Mermen. As Camille saw the two orange tail at the pool's floor she said, "How this is even possible Logan?," "It's a long story," Logan said. Camille looked at Logan with a smile and said, "Let me guess a pool on Mako island turn you, James, Carlos, and Kendall like this on a night of a full-moon," James and Logan face was surprised of how much she know's. "How did you know this?," James asked, "Well let's just say Me, Jo, Serena, and the new girl Eva had bin Mermaid's for along time," "What!," Logan yelled. "Sorry honey.. we had to keep it a secret." "You guy's becamed Mermaid's at Mako?," James asked while struggling out the pool, "Not exactly, Me, Jo, Serena, and Eva became Mermaid's not together, but I becamed a Mermaid at Sumai Island moonpool off the coast of Toyko, Japan."

At the MoonPool at 6:56

Camille was laying at the Rocky wall's of the MoonPool, while Kendall, Carlos, Jo, Serena, and Eva sitting on the sand confused what is going on. The girl's did'nt say anything because they know this place turn people into Mermaid's, but they were even more anger that Camille showed the guy's this place. Camille then said, "I was eight year's old, My Parent's and I was living at Sumai Isalnd at the time, My parent's was busy so I went exploring, and there was this place

Flashback

**Ordinary Girl by Hannah Montana**

Eight year old Camille was wearing a karate outfit, playing around near the ocean cliff's. "As I walk down by the ocean at the bottom of the cliff." Camille went on dozen's of rock's until she found a giant hole. "I felt so drawen there like I was looking for something but I did'nt know what.'' Camille was walking though the cave until she found a Seapool surrounded by rock's, and infront off the pool was a giant opening showing the night's ocean. In the cave was two tree's with pink leaf's one near each side of the opening. "I was picking out the pink leaf's, Until the Full-moon came." Eight year old Camille look at the bubbling Seapool then at the Moon. Camille stand on top of the giant rock's surrounding the pool. The Camille jumped in the bubble water, then she surface wiping the salt water out of her eye's. "Then something magical happend. As young Camille was looking at the Full- Moon then she heard a magical sound that got her attension. Young Camille look behind her to see a orange sprinkle tail. Then the Pool stoped bubbling. Then Camille looked at the other's and said, "Sorry I wish I could have told you guy's... but," Kendall got up and said to Camille, "So you have bin a Mermaid since you were eight," "Yup," she replied.

Camille looked at the MoonPool and said, "Then I found my power," as she said this she twisted her right hand out until all her finger spread out, then all the water in the MoonPool turn into a solid. "Wow!," The guy's said unison. "Now Kendall walk on the solid MoonPool," Camille said, Kendall look at her with supicious and said, "Ok." Then Kendall walked on and said, "Wow this pool is really a solid!," Kendall said. Then while Kendall was on the solid pool, Camille drop her hand, then all the solid turn back into a liquid which made Kendall fall in the pool. Then Camille was counting, [ 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9, and 10] Then Kendall surfaced the Pool as his merman form. Jo was shock that her boyfriend is a Merman, then she said, "Kendall?," which Kendall gave a nervous look at his girlfriend.

_**H2025**_

Sorry I did'nt have time to write more, but the other character will explain more what will happend next.


End file.
